


The Betrayal Of A Beating Heart

by KorruptBrekker



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vampires, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorruptBrekker/pseuds/KorruptBrekker
Summary: Janus Declan is the best hunter to grace the halls of DASE. When he's sent to a small town in Washington to hunt down the elusive L, a vampire DASE has been tracking for years, he eagerly takes his assignment. What he didn't expect was to meet a charming man by the name of Logan. When Janus realizes what, or rather, who Logan is, he has to choose between the organization he worked for for year, and the man he's rapidly fallen for.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	The Betrayal Of A Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Warnings: Alcohol, Drinking, Mention Of Weapons, Mention Of Violence, Intent To Kill(nothing comes of it), Eating, Arguments
> 
> If there's anything else, don't hesitate to comment.

Janus Declan sighed as he slid his keycard into the lock and walked into the hotel room. He placed his suitcase and suits down onto his taupe bed sheets, wrinkling his nose at the smell. All hotels seemed to have the same stench. Carpet cleaner and paint, dutifully covering up the secrets that bled through the walls.

He unzipped his suitcase, situating his clothing into the dresser across from the bed. He hung up his suits and closed the closet door, returning to his unpacking. Beneath the clothing were quite a few items one would not consider usual. He took out a collection of wooden steaks and placed them on the bed. Next, a small collection of silver daggers, which he also placed next to his suitcase, slipping one into the sheath at his torso next to a steak already housed beneath his suit coat. Finally, he removed two crossbows, one paired with wooden arrows, the other silver. He placed one crossbow in the dresser drawer, and the other in the nightstand drawer, along with a wooden steak and a silver dagger. The rest of the steaks and daggers Janus put throughout the hotel room in various places, so that wherever he stood, at least one weapon would be in reach. You could never be too careful.

With that, he adjusted his black suit coat, put his suitcase in the closet, and exited the room. Unpacking was all fine and dandy, but when one has travelled hours one must eat before attending to business. 

A few days ago, Janus was sitting in his office, going about business as usual. Going through missing persons reports, odd deaths, and unusual and hardly normal occurrences. The usual when one works for an organization that deals with the supernatural. As he was going about his grueling paperwork, his assistant burst through the door, a bright light in his eyes.

“We have a lead on L.”

Janus’ eyebrows lifted. L was a high level vampire DASE--the Department of Anomalies and Supernatural Entities--had been tracking for years. They’d been on this creature’s tail for nearly four years, but just before they had a chance to catch them, they’d slip through the cracks and disappear. Then, in a few months DASE would get a lead, and before they had a chance to follow through they’d slip through their fingers once again. Needless to say, Janus was interested to see what DASE had picked up this time. And frankly, he was flattered that they’d come to him for the job. He’d been a vampire hunter professionally for only a few months, but in those few months he’d worked his way up the corporate ladder, earning himself a reputation of ruthlessness and mystery. He shared only just enough information for those around him to be sated, but not nearly enough for them to get a proper read on him. This didn’t necessarily work well with his coworkers, but it worked splendidly with his line of work, so what did it matter to him if his coworkers shot him suspicious glances? He got his job done well and efficiently, and he enjoyed doing it. Nothing more to say.

His assistant continued. “There’s been some activity in a small town in Washington called Rey Creek. We have reason to believe, with its patterns in where it stays, that this is L.”

He nodded. “When am I to leave?”

“As soon as humanly possible.”

“Fantastic. I expect the files emailed to me-”

“Already taken care of.”

“Good, you’re getting better at that. I’ll be back with their head.”

And so it was. Janus, DASE’s top hunter, was now on a mission to track the most elusive vampire in the organization’s history. He walked out of the hotel, grateful to be rid of the stench of cleaner. He looked down the street and spotted a 24 hour cafe. Fantastic. It was 22:00 and he was famished. That’s what he got for rushing over here as fast as possible. Sure, the plane had snacks, but peanuts weren’t going to sate him if they were the only thing he’d eaten since 09:00. He walked into the cafe, scanning the inside.

There were only two people in the establishment. One acne ridden teenager with a smattering of freckles, round glasses, and a shining smile, somehow enjoying themselves during the nightshift, and a man with deep, warm brown skin, dressed in a mix of period and modern clothing, sitting in a booth reading a book. Janus walked up to the counter, bought himself a sandwich and a cup of coffee and made his way over to the man. Best begin getting to know the locals now. 

He rapped on the table to get the man’s attention. “May I sit here?”

The man closed his book and looked up at Janus. He wore a navy, three piece suit with a black dress shirt and a royal blue puff tie. His straight, black hair was parted to the side at just past shoulder length and tied at the base of his neck, all except for a few loose strands that he tucked behind his right ear. “You may, though I must ask. What possessed you to do so? There are plenty of open seats.”

Janus sat. “I’m new in town and figured I should get to know the locals. It isn’t the easiest thing moving towns, you know.”

“Of course, I understand.” He held out a hand. “I’m Logan, a pleasure to meet you.”

Janus nodded, returning the small smile. “Janus; the pleasure is all mine.”

The moment he stepped in, Logan knew. The faint sweetness of applewood sifted through the air as he sauntered in. Logan kept his nose in his book, though his attention was elsewhere. It wasn’t until the hunter knocked on the table did Logan look up, not surprised in the slightest. When staying out of the clutches of an organization for literal years on end, it is important to know as much about said organization as possible. So, as Logan looked upon Janus Declan, the greatest hunter in DASE’s history, he wasn’t remotely affected.

Janus was dressed smartly in a black suit with yellow suede gloves that matched his dress shirt, the top two buttons opened revealing his collarbone. His auburn hair was combed to the side, his fringe peeking out from under a wool bowler hat. A port wine stain stood out against his pale tanned skin on the left side of his face and down his neck and, Logan assumed, down the left side of his torso as well. To top everything off, he had stunning heterochromia, his right eye a deep brown that was nearly black, and his left a bright hazel. Logan would be lying if he were to say he wasn’t attractive. He really was quite dashing, and he couldn’t help but admire that fact for a split second before Janus spoke.

They made small talk and introduced themselves, and as they did, Logan couldn’t help but be intrigued. He’d been evading DASE for so long, and had been through this particular song and dance on many occasions. But each one of the hunters they sent after him was nowhere near as dashing, or secretive. Janus spoke carefully, leaving just enough information for the average listener to be satisfied, but not near enough to get to know him. Logan, however, was not the average person, and was determined to figure out the puzzle of Janus Declan, vampire hunter extraordinaire. Just the thought had Logan mentally grinning, looking forward to the game of figurative chess to come. He hadn't had a worthy opponent in so long and was eager for the challenge.

And so it was. Logan would play with this hunter, get some much wanted entertainment and a satisfying meal out of the endeavor, and be on his way, leaving DASE and Janus none the wiser.

Janus, after finishing his sandwich and coffee, dusted off his gloved hands and stood, looking to Logan. “It is rather late, I must be off. I’ve had quite the day after all and need my rest.”

“Of course. I should retire as well. Though, before I do, allow me to walk you home.”

“How gracious of you, however I can make the walk myself.”

“I insist. It’s nearly 23:00, not a time to be walking the streets alone, even in such a small town.”

Janus raised an eyebrow, but acquiesced. “Since you so kindly insisted.”

Logan’s lips quirked. “Thank you. And while I’m at it, may I get your phone number? As you mentioned, moving to a new town is never easy, and I’d love to be your guide.”

Janus handed him his phone, most likely a burner, and Logan began to input his number. He then handed his own phone, which was most certainly prepaid as well, and waited as Janus put his number in and handed the phone back. And with that, they exited the café.

“Where am I taking you?” Logan looked to Janus, taking in his mannerisms as they walked.

“The hotel.”

“I thought you said you moved here.” he feigned confusion.

Janus wasn’t phased in the slighted. “Yes, well the move was rather quick and the tenant in the place I’m staying in has yet to move out.” He sighed. “It’s frustrating, but I can make due. I just hope they’re moved out before all of my clothes take on the smell of carpet cleaner.”

“Well, if you’re worried about that, I have the capability to house you until your home is available to you.”

“You are quite gracious, as I’ve said, but forgive me for not wanting to stay in a complete stranger’s house in a town I’m unfamiliar with.”

Logan chuckled. “I didn’t think you would, but I figured I’d offer nonetheless.”

Janus huffed, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly. “Here we are.” He said as they arrived at the front of the hotel.

“Indeed. We must do this again sometime. I rather enjoyed getting to know you; and having someone you know in a new town makes it less daunting.”

Janus smiled faintly. “Goodbye Logan. Have a good night.”

“You as well.” He responded, not missing how Janus dodged the offer.

As he walked away, he couldn’t help but smirk. This was going to be fun.

Janus had only been in the town of Rey Creek for a week and had already developed a routine. In the mornings he’d walk around, get to know the citizens and take notes on each. In the afternoon, he’d go over the notes, piece together connections, and put together information to go in the biweekly report. The evenings he spent with Logan.

Over the course of the week, Janus noticed two things. One, Logan was quite the night owl. This raised some suspicions, hence why Janus stayed in contact with him. It was only a small thing, and might not even be a lead, but Janus decided it was best to keep tabs on him and be false, than to not and have L slip through their fingers once again. Two, Logan was quite entertaining company, and was quite easy on the eyes. If asked if this was the reason he spent time with Logan, Janus would outright deny it. But it did play a part in how much time he spent with the man.

And that is precisely why, when Logan approached Janus one evening offering a night of discussions and fine wine at his household, insisting it was a date, that Janus agreed. And here he was, looking at himself in the hotel mirror, deciding what to wear. It wasn’t at all like Janus to stress over his appearance like this. Of course, he cared enough to make sure he looked sharp, but he was never indecisive. Janus looked over two suits, one a black suit with a grey dress shirt, and the other a navy blue three piece with a yellow dress shirt. He chose the navy blue and yellow, pinning his silver snake pin to his lapel and looked at himself in the mirror. He nodded to himself, ending the outfit stressing for the night and putting the other suit back in the closet. He double checked he had both a dagger and applewood steak on hand and set off.

Janus had never been to Logan’s house, but was aware that it was quite dramatic. As the cab pulled up to the victorian style house, Janus was stunned. It was painted in blacks and muted blues and seemed to tower over the surrounding houses. He thanked and paid the driver, then stepped up to the house, knocking on the brass knocker. Janus noted that it wasn’t silver, but didn’t have much time to really think that over before the door opened, revealing Logan. 

He was dressed smartly--as always--in a navy blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, sporting a sapphire brooch at the neckline. His slacks were black, and his shoulder length hair down instead of tied back as it usually was. He smiled faintly, gesturing for Janus to enter.

He stepped in and removed his shoes, taking in the interior of the house. It, much like Logan himself, had one foot in the victorian era, and the other in modern times. All of the technology, particularly in the kitchen, was all modern, but most everything else was significantly more victorian. It was a cross between a gothic and dark academic style and Janus could definitely appreciate the attention to detail and how seamlessly the colour palettes worked with one another. Logan definitely had an eye for aesthetic and interior design, that was for certain. As Janus took in his surroundings, Logan led him down the hall and to the left, into a large library.

Janus couldn’t help but chuckle, “Why am I not surprised that you have a personal library. Furthermore, why am I not surprised that the first date you take me on is to a library.”

Logan huffed without malice, “You say that as if it’s a bad thing.”

“It isn’t. I’m just not remotely surprised.”

“Well, I would hope not. I try to be as transparent as possible.”

“I’m not sure if you’re entirely transparent, but you are entirely predictable.”

“Fair enough.”

“You mentioned wine in the invitation?”

He chuckled. “Quite the list of priorities you have there, Janus. Right this way.” He led him out of the library and down a small flight of stairs, into an ornately decorated wine cellar. “Take your pick.”

Janus picked a bottle of Merlot, earning a raised brow from Logan. “What?”

“I didn’t expect you to take something so fruity. I assumed you’d go for something more intricate. The Nebbiolo perhaps.”

“You assumed wrong, Mr. Croft. Perhaps you don’t know me as well as you think you do.”

“Perhaps I don’t. But what is a date for if not to get to know the other person?” Logan asked, stopping in the kitchen to pick up glasses and return to the library with Janus in tow.

“Fair enough.”

Janus and Logan sat in his library, reclining on a shared loveseat, each with a glass of wine in hand. The night was going splendidly so far, as both Janus was sufficiently tipsy and Logan was actually enjoying his time with him. The past week has been quite interesting, each person on guard, careful not to share too much. Logan dropping hints as to make Janus curious and slightly suspicious, but not so much so that he outright accused him. All in all, things were going well, and Logan took this time to just relax and chat with Janus.

“Lying isn’t entirely bad, it just depends on what the person’s motives are.” Janus said, cheeks slightly flushed and looking intently at Logan. They’d been debating topics for the past hour, and Janus was clearly passionate about this one.

“And how does one determine what good and bad motives are?”

His face scrunched up, trying to come up with a sufficient answer. “I’ll come back to that when I’m sober and can think clearly about philosophical topics.”

“Isn’t philosophy easier to think about when one isn’t sober?”

“Theoretically, but I’m aware that I’m not entirely aware, and can’t make as compelling a point as if I were sober. We’re ending the philosophical discussion point of the evening.” Janus looked sternly at Logan.

He chuckled, raising his hands in a sign of surrender. “Alright, discussions have concluded. Pray tell, what comes after the discussion part of the evening?” he asked, drinking the last of his wine and setting the glass on the ottoman to his left. He wasn’t entirely sober either, but due to his differing anatomy, he wasn’t as tipsy as Janus.

“Well, it is getting late, and I’m rather exhausted by that heated discussion, but I don’t want to take a cab home. Is it alright with you if I stay the night here? Do you have a spare room?”

Logan nodded. “Yes, of course. I’ll lead you to your room.” He moved to get up, but stopped as Janus took hold of his wrist.

“Yes, that’s all well and good, but I’m comfortable here. How about before we retire you read me something. Your voice is quite soothing and I’m interested to see your taste in books. Besides, I should probably eat something before I go to sleep anyways.”

Logan nodded. “Alright. I’ll return shortly with food and a book.”

He took both their glasses and walked up to the kitchen, making Janus a quick sandwich and putting the glasses in the sink, grabbing the book he was currently reading from the den, and making his way back down. He smiled as he saw Janus curled up slightly on the loveseat, the small furrow of his brows signifying he was lost in thought. Logan set the sandwich on an ottoman near Janus, sat down himself, and opened up _The Picture of Dorian Gray._

Janus spotted the cover and huffed, amused. “I should have guessed.”

“Yes, you should have. Now hush, I rather enjoy this novel.”

And with that, Logan began to read. He didn’t read aloud much, for there was no one to read to. He found he rather enjoyed it. It was intimate in a way he couldn’t describe. Something about how it was only his voice flowing through the shelves of the library and Janus’ content expression as he listened. Logan found he would repetitively glance up at Janus to watch his reaction to different parts. A scoff, a furrowed brow, a slight smirk. It was as if they were the only two people in the world.

A substantial amount of time passed, Janus sobering up and Logan reading. Neither of them wanted to stop. The energy between them was so serene, so different, so enticing. And so, neither of them moved, except for the occasional glass of water and more sustenance. They just sat in each other’s presence, Oscar Wilde’s words flowing through Logan’s voice surrounding the two.

It wasn’t until Janus was right next to Logan that he realized he’d moved at all. He stopped mid sentence, looking curiously at him. His heterochromic eyes looked up at Logan, seeming to stare right through him. It was unnerving, and he didn’t want him to stop. “Yes?” He asked, voice much quieter than when he was reading.

Janus’ eyes flicked down to his lips and up to meet Logan’s again. “May I”

His brows rose in surprise. “Are you sober?”

“Yes.”

“Are you lying?”

Janus shook his head, looking directly into Logan’s eyes. “No.”

After a second of debating, Logan determined Janus was, in fact, sober, and leaned in a bit more. “In that case, you may.”

Janus leaned in, closing the gap, hand moving up to cup Logan’s jaw. Logan sighed into the kiss, deepening it ever so slightly. He could taste the slight hint of Merlot intermingling with something sweeter. Honey perhaps. His teeth grazed Janus’ lower lip and he felt his canines extend. He felt Janus pull him closer and decided he might as well sample his meal before entirely committing to the main course. His canines sunk into his lip just enough to draw blood. The taste of honey flitted across his tongue, a hint of something more floral making his mouth water. He hummed, savouring the flavour before pulling away, making sure to calm himself down enough for his fangs to retract into his gums once more.

He looked at Janus, hair slightly mussed and pupils dilated. He chuckled, imagining he looked about the same. “While that was enjoyable, I say we should save that for the second date. If for nothing else than a reason to have one.”

Janus chuckled, fixing his hair. “Fair enough. Now, I must head to bed before I make any more rash decisions, no matter how enjoyable the outcome was.”

Logan nodded, leading Janus to his room, and then retiring to his own. He let himself fall onto the bed, thinking about the night. He’d gotten a taste of Janus, but he’d also gotten something more. Yes, he’d tasted better than a fine wine, but Logan’s thoughts kept drifting back to the conversation. Though it was more as if they flitted between the kiss and the debate. Both were thoroughly enjoyable in their own right. He smiled to himself as he remembered Janus' face as he argued his points. The passion in his eyes, the confidence he radiated, it was stunning. Logan’s eyes shot open as a realization hit him over the head like a ton of bricks.

Logan Croft--vampire--was in love with Janus Declan--vampire hunter extraordinaire. What had he gotten himself into?

Janus groaned as he stretched. Opening his eyes, he realized that he wasn’t in his hotel room. Oh, that’s right, he stayed at Logan’s house. Holy shit he kissed Logan. He grabbed his phone, checking the time. 09: 23. With another sufficient stretch he got up, heading to the front to put his shoes on. He knew Logan wasn’t much of a morning person, so he planned to just text him to not wake him up.

After tying up his laces, he shot him a text and walked out, sighing as he made his way back. Cabs never drove near Logan’s house, so that meant unless he wanted to wake up Logan, he’d have to walk home. He didn’t mind. It gave him time to think. As he walked, more of last night came back to him. Their conversations, Logan reading to him, the kiss. He couldn’t help but flush at the thought. Part of him wished he could do it again.

His work required him not to get attached. And here he was, getting attached, and to a suspect no less. Maybe this was how L evaded capture for so long. It lined up, and it would make sense if it were Logan. They both had the intelligence, hell their names were enough to raise suspicions. And what had Janus been doing this whole time? Hanging out with Logan instead of doing his damn job.

Janus stopped in his tracks. What the hell was he supposed to do. He cared for Logan, fell for him even, though he would never admit it. And now he was just supposed to up and kill him or take him to DASE for experimentation? He ran his fingers through his hair.

He pulled out his phone, texting Logan again and rushing off to his hotel room.

He returned, checking if all the weapons were in place. He’d told Logan to come over as soon as possible. He didn’t state a reason. With a deep breath, Janus collapsed on the bed, thinking about what he was about to do. He was about to kill Logan. He grit his teeth. Damn beast, seducing him in hopes he’d… he’d what? There was no reason to feign an attraction towards him. Unless of course he wanted to turn or thrall him. That would make sense, having the top vampire hunter in the organization that’s chasing you in your pocket would do you wonders.

His chest smarted. It wasn’t real. He was tricked. Lied to. It didn’t matter. So why did it hurt so much?

Janus hadn’t time to evaluate his feelings before a knock sounded at the door. A concerned, no a _faux_ concerned Logan stood in the doorway.

“Is everything alright Janus?”

“Come in. I need to talk with you.”

His brow furrowed as he stepped in, his jaw setting. Janus figured he could smell the applewood. Steaks would work in a pinch, but silver would really kill him. It. Janus pulled the silver dagger from his waist, snarling at the man he thought he knew. “I know what you are.”

Logan looked at the dagger, hurt flashing in his eyes. He turned his gaze to Janus “You won’t hurt me.” It was spoken with such confidence, but his eyes betrayed his uncertainty. He took a step forward. “Please.”

Janus hesitated.

“Let's talk about this.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” he growled, ignoring how his heart ached at the near desperate look on Logan’s face.

“Janus-”

_“Don’t.”_

He took another step forward. Janus’ back pressed against the wall. Fuck. At least the dresser was in arm’s reach. He had a steak hidden in the top drawer.

“Alright. I understand. But at least let me say it wasn’t fake.”

_“Liar.”_

“It wasn’t Janus,” he said, reaching up to place a hand on his arm. Janus didn’t move and he took it as permission. “I promise. I couldn’t lie to you. Not anymore, anyway.”

He glared at him, his resolve wavering. He wanted to believe it was real. He wanted to believe it so badly. He let Logan reach up, hand cupping his jaw. His grip tightened on the dagger, but suddenly it didn’t feel comforting to hold anymore. Logan hesitated, then pressed his forehead to Janus’ closing his eyes. It was oddly intimate. He delicately reached for the dagger in Janus’ hands, sliding it loose from his grip. It dropped to the floor with a thud. Janus’ hand twitched to reach for the steak in the dresser just a few feet from him, but something stopped him. Something about the way Logan near pleaded for him not to hurt him. Something about how he approached him, risking his life, hoping that Janus wouldn’t kill him. The truth was, he didn’t want to hurt Logan at all. He couldn’t. He recalled all the fond memories over the past little while. The playful, heated arguments, the casual conversations, the kiss. Janus didn’t know what this was. But, he really didn’t want to hurt the man who he’d grown close to. The man he fell in love with.

Logan leaned in slightly. A question. Janus closed the gap, pressing their lips together lightly. He let himself get lost in the sensation of Logan’s lips against his. Something he never knew he wanted; something he knew he couldn’t bear to live without. Slowly, Logan moved, planting soft kisses to the corner of his lips, his jaw, and down the column of his neck. He stopped, his breathing tickling the hairs on Janus’ neck.

Janus hesitated. He nodded, breaking the silence. 

“Go ahead.”

Logan pulled away in what looked like confusion, meeting his eyes. “What?”

It was Janus’ turn to cup his jaw. “I trust you. I have absolutely no idea why, but I do. Also, morbid curiosity eats away at us all.” He chuckled at Logan’s faint snort. “But I do. Trust you. So, this is me saying it’s alright. I’d just prefer if you don’t kill me.”

Logan responded solemnly. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if I did.”

Before Janus had a chance to take in the implications of that, he felt a sharp pain in his neck. It was there, and then gone. His eyes fluttered as he felt himself relax, his head growing foggy. This must be the venom. He’d always been curious about how it felt to be bitten, but he never expected it to be this… pleasant. There was something incredibly soothing about the gentle pull at his neck as his life source was being depleted. Logan hummed appreciatively, sending vibrations rippling through Janus’ chest. He melted into his arms. Slightly dazed, he brought his hands up to Logan’s hair, fingers sifting through the strands. Logan chuckled and something in his stomach fluttered. A faint smile on Janus’ face, he leaned his head back against the wall, letting the sensations wash over him.

Janus tasted like honey and rose. The initial taste a spark of intensity sweet and ever so slightly tart, chased by the calming taste of rose petals. Logan let himself get lost in the flavour, Janus toying with his hair, and the steady pulse against his lips.

He pulled away, licking Janus’ wound to aid the healing process. He returned to his eye level, chuckling slightly at Janus’ pout. He ran his thumb along his cheek before helping him into his bed, letting him get comfortable. Logan was about to take a seat on the floor near the dresser when Janus reached for his wrist.

“Don’ leave. Stay with me.” He pleaded, eyes still hazy.

“I doubt you’ll thrill to find me in your bed when you wake up.”

“I won’ mind.”

“I’ll sit next to you, how’s that.”

“Fine.”

He let his hand fall from Logan’s wrist, snuggling into one of the pillows. Logan removed his shoes, sitting on the bed, back resting against the wall. Once he was settled he felt Janus nuzzle up to him. He exhaled through his nose fondly, running his hand through Janus’ hair. The man hummed happily, burying his face in the covers and falling asleep.

“This is the second time you’ve pulled me back to lull you to sleep in as many days. Is this behavior to be expected?” Logan muttered, smiling tenderly.

He leaned his head against the wall, gazing up at the ceiling, carding his fingers through Janus’ hair. He processed the events that had just ensued: He tried to figure out if Janus reciprocated his feelings. He couldn’t tell. Janus said he trusted him. But, then again, he was planning on killing him. And trust wasn’t synonymous with love. Logan sighed.

Neither of them moved, Logan lost in thought and Janus lost in sleep.

After a while--Logan didn’t bother keeping time--Janus stirred. By this point Logan’s hand had migrated from carding through his hair to rubbing circles into his shoulder. He lifted his head, looking at him through bleary eyes.

Logan smiled. “Welcome back to the land of the living.”

He snorted, brushing Logan’s hand off his shoulder and sitting up. “So what now? Am I thralled, cursed to follow you around like a lost puppy obeying your every command forevermore?” He spoke with an odd mixture of scorn and genuine curiosity.

Logan scoffed. “First, that only happens for the first week or so with a thrall, and the ‘obeying my every command’ isn’t appealing to me in the slightest. And second, no. Vampires have two different types of venom. One that just relaxes their victims, which you experienced, and one which thralls. We have control over which we inject.”

Janus’ eyes brightened ever so slightly at the new information. Logan couldn't help but smile and the mental image of Janus taking notes on vampire anatomy.

Suddenly, his expression solemned and he looked at Janus intently. “Janus, what is this?”

“Excuse me?”

“You demand my presence to try and kill me and I end up feeding from you instead. Last night, the time we spent together. The kiss. Janus, I want to know what this is.” He gestured between the two of them. “If I’m just entertainment for you, I’m flattered, but I’m not interested.”

His brow furrowed. “What…?”

“Janus, I feel there’s something here. Something between us. Not just the kisses, but the conversations. There’s a chemistry. More than just a connection between intellectuals. More than just companions. There’s something more here. Between us. Isn’t there?”

“Logan what are you saying?”

Logan sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. Was he really going to make him say it? “Janus I love you.”

His heterochromic eyes widened.

“I love you.” He repeated. “And I want to be with you. I want to spend my days discussing humanity with you. I want to spend my nights reading to you. And I want to spend every moment with you in my arms.”

Janus was speechless.

“But,” he continued, his face falling, “if that’s not what you want, I’ll let you return to DASE. I’d like to request a day’s head start if you decide that, but I won’t make you forget. Whichever you decide, I’ll respect you.”

He fiddled with his fingers, not meeting Janus’ eyes. The bed shifted as Janus moved closer to Logan, lifting his chin so their eyes met. “Logan.”

His eyes dropped to his hands once more.

“Logan look at me.”

He did.

Janus smiled. “I love you, too.”

* * *

Janus walked into the small apartment he and Logan were staying in. The streets of San José, California were bustling at this time of day, and he was grateful to get out of the muggy heat. He walked up to Logan’s desk, pecking his cheek and planting himself in his lap. “Who’s the mark?”

Logan rolled his eyes. “You phrase it like it’s a heist or a con. His name’s Virgil Whitmore. Short, stocky, and with a hell of a temper. Nowhere near as good as you were, but he’s close. Not as clean though. To keep him in line is Roman Ramirez, a lanky, newcomer. Seems they're partnering up their hunters now.”

Janus hummed. “Gotta keep an eye on him. It’s always the bright eyed ones to look out for.”

“Indeed. You seem to be the only exception I've come across.”

He smirked. “I do pride myself on subverting norms.”

Logan kissed him and returned to his notes. “They staying at the hotel two blocks down. Floor four, room 225.”

“When did they arrive?”

“Just yesterday.”

“You take Virgil I’ll take Roman?” Janus asked, inspecting the pictures Logan had taken of the two DASE employees.

“I’d prefer if we took them down together, but yes. That will suffice.”

“Perfect. When do we leave?”

“Dusk.”

“Fantastic. Let’s go toy with some hunters.”


End file.
